Caprichoso x Orgulhoso x Apaixonados?
by Akane Kyo
Summary: Três anos depois do leilão, Killua e Gon voltam para a cidade de York para encontraremse com os amigos, mas Gon acaba ficando doente e Leorio como médico quase formado precisa cuidar dele. O que Kurapika e Killua farão sozinhos na noite da cidade que...


Caprichoso

x

Orgulhoso

x

Apaixonados?

Por: Akane Kyo

Resumo: Três anos depois do leilão, Killua e Gon voltam para a cidade de York para encontrarem-se com Kurapika e Leorio, mas Gon acaba ficando doente e Leorio como médico quase formado precisa cuidar dele. O que Kurapika e Killua farão sozinhos na noite da cidade que nunca dorme?

Capítulo 1

Killua caminhava calado ao lado do amigo loiro, estava profundamente irritado pensando nas palavras de Gon: "vão eu ficarei bem, Leorio cuidara de mim, vão se divertir... por favor!".

"Droga" pensou angustiado, gostava de Kurapika, mas aquele passeio noturno estava sendo insuportavelmente chato afinal de contas ele e o amigo quase não se falavam.

- Killua? – Falou Kurapika olhando a efígie irritada do amigo, ele estava de mau humor. Realmente ele estava zangado e nem lhe deu atenção. Droga se ele soubesse o quanto o Kuruta ansiara por ver os amigos e que também estava irritado por ter que abandonar Gon.

- Kurapika! Quer jogar comigo? – Disse Killua com o rosto sorridente e iluminado, bem diferente de antes. O loiro que tinha esperado ver aquele sorriso zombeteiro dignou-se a sorrir também. E perguntou:

- Que tipo de jogo?

- Um jogo de beber! – Respondeu o garoto de cabelos grisalhos. – A cada vez que os dois beberem quem estiver na vez pode perguntar alguma coisa! E o outro tem que responder! – Kurapika arregalou os olhos surpreso, o garoto estava querendo fazer um jogo malicioso.

- Hum! Você é menor de idade não é? – Disse pensativo e Killua sorriu abertamente.

- Sim, mas se eu estiver com você não tem problemas! Vamos então. – O loiro ponderou, tinha verdades que não desejava contar além do mais, assim como o **_nem_** de Killua denunciava ele era um mentiroso e provavelmente não contaria nenhuma verdade. – Está com medo? – Soltou Killua esperando uma reação do amigo, era provável que ele aceitasse seu orgulho era maior que qualquer coisa.

- Não estou com medo! – Falou firmemente para o garoto. Mas ainda assim não o deixaria embebeda-lo e saber de seus segredos. – Eu jogarei! – Seu orgulho falava mais alto que a consciência de que a afronta era justamente para atingir seu orgulho.

- Então vamos ali! – O jovem de olhos azuis apontou para um local de arquitetura desconhecida, feito inteiramente de madeira, onde belas mulheres em vestes longas presas na cintura, com grandes mangas, as faces pintadas e cabelos adornados pelos mais diversos tipos de enfeite entravam acompanhadas por homens.

- Ali? Tem certeza? – Respondeu ao observar o perfil das mulheres, poderiam ser prostitutas.

- Sim... Fui ali uma vez quando eu tinha onze anos com meu irmão. Ele tinha um assassinato para fazer e me levou junto para garantir que não estaria tão bêbado a ponto de não conseguir matar o cara! No fim eu tive das contas ele se embebedou e não recebeu pelo serviço que não fez! – Falou com seu clássico sorriso de raposa.

O loiro assentiu e os dois seguiram para dentro do local, estava aquecido, e cheirava a incenso de camélia. Uma mulher vestida quase como as outras, mas com a face da cor normal e os cabelos soltos veio recebe-los, fez uma mesura exagerada. Chamou-os para um lugar de portas correntes, onde o chão era acolchoado. Kurapika e Killua tiraram os sapatos como a mulher pediu e entraram fazendo seus pedidos a mulher se surpreendeu e perguntou:

- O que disse meu jovem?

- Faremos um jogo de beber, queremos aquela bebida chamada **saque**, por favor! – A mulher assentiu e saiu enquanto Killua ainda exibia seu sorriso de raposa pensando: "Eu vou arrancar todos os segredos íntimos dele", enquanto Kurapika pensava "finalmente eu poderei comprovar qual a relação dele com o Gon, mas tenho que ter cuidado... A fragrância das camélias aqui é muito forte, tenho que cuidar para não ser seduzido!".

A mulher retornou e colocou dois pequenos cálices, que serviam de copo para beber **saque **e saiu logo em seguida. O loiro não entendeu porque a mesa onde eles e três garrafas da bebida estavam ficava tão próxima do chão, mas imitou os movimentos do amigo sentando-se no outro extremo da pequena mesa. Sobre os joelhos.

- Podemos mudar as regras um pouco? – Perguntou o loiro obtendo um olhar interessado do amigo. – Se um conseguir fazer o outro dizer que tudo o que ele respondeu era mentira, o que responder terá que fazer tudo que o outro mandar.

- Hum interessante! Sabe certo eu sou caprichoso, mas como eu sei que você é orgulhoso demais os desejos e tudo que quiser valerão para o que sobrar da noite. Entendeu! – Kurapika ainda ofendido por ter sido chamado de orgulhoso encarou Killua. De alguma forma ele tinha um olhar febril muito estranho, mas intenso o suficiente para fazer as faces claras se tornarem vermelho vivo. – Vale todo tipo de desejo. – O garoto de cabelos grisalhos se divertia com a vermelhidão do amigo. Talvez o Kuruta ainda fosse inocente por assim dizer. Seria divertido se ele extraísse alguma coisa dele baseando-se nisso.

Estava maliciando com o amigo. Queria vê-lo envergonhar-se mais uma vez seria um ótimo, para o orgulhoso amigo. Ele estava estranhando o lugar afinal havia uma fragrância constante e deliciosa no ar. Era inebriante, mas ele deveria esquecer isso e começar o jogo.

Pegou uma garrafa de **saque** e a despejou no copo de Kurapika, uma quantidade bem generosa. E despejou uma pequena quantidade no seu copo, que o loiro enquadrou com certa irritação. Não iria dizer nada seria perder a dignidade.

- No três bebemos... Tem que beber tudo! – Viu o loiro assentir, raivosamente dizendo:

- Sem trapaças... Um, Dois, Três...

Os dois levaram os copos a boca ao mesmo tempo e sorveram o líquido. Kurapika sentiu a garganta queimar, nunca tomara aquela bebida, era boa, mas era também fraca. Sorriu intimamente uma criança como Killua, não podia com bebidas fortes, mas aquela fraquinha provavelmente o deixaria embriagado em pouco tempo.

Killua por sua vez sentiu-se tonto, a garganta ardia. Ele nunca tinha bebido nada com álcool porque Gon, mesmo sendo só um amigo, nunca permitiu tal coisa e como estavam sempre juntos era impossível. As faces esquentaram levemente e ele viu Kurapika sorrir, provavelmente ele parecia desconcertado, mas era hora da primeira verdade.

- Eu começo perguntando... – Disse o garoto enquanto o loiro assentia ainda sorrindo. – Sr. Kuruta, eu tenho uma pergunta pessoal... – Enquadrou o amigo com os olhinhos de raposa e disse. – Você é virgem? – Viu o amigo corar..., mas ele não respondeu. Então resolveu cutucar a inteligência dele e ver se ainda tinha orgulho. – Ora vamos lá eu não vou rir! Ou será que você não sabe o que é um virgem? Achei que você era inteligente. – Pela cara do amigo tinha conseguido atingi-lo.

- Você é muito desbocado, parece o Leorio! Sim eu sei o que quer dizer virgem e sou inteligente... – Se calou e observou atentamente o amigo avaliando-o antes de responder. Não iria mentir. – Eu sou virgem...

Killua arregalou os olhos e olhou para o amigo que tinha ficado rubro, antes de desatar a rir e deitar-se no chão, gritando:

- VOCÊ... SÓ PODE TA BRINCANDO, EU DISSE QUE NÃO VALIA MENTIR! – O próprio já tinha percebido que o amigo era inocente, então ele estava mentindo quando ria dele, na verdade ao achou engraçado escutar isso da boca do próprio.

- É verdade... – Dignou-se a dizer o Kuruta, no mesmo momento que Killua parava de rir e o encarava maliciosamente.

- Não acha que já está ficando velho? – O loiro estreitou os olhos e disse:

- Você pode perguntar isso depois, pois eu já dei uma resposta a você... – O amigo fechou a cara ao escutar essas palavras. Sinceramente o amigo virgem era muito orgulhoso. – Minha vez... – Kurapika pegou a garrafa de **saque** e despejou seu conteúdo no copo do menor e despejou no seu logo em seguida, claro ele não trapaceou como Killua afinal ele era honrado seu orgulho não permitiria.

- No três... Um, Dois, Três... – Os dois tornaram a beber sem trazer dano nenhum ao loiro, mas deixando o mundo de certo garoto de cabelos grisalhos girando e suas faces mais vermelhas. Ele já estava ficando bêbado. – Pergunte...

- O que você sente pelo Gon? Responda com sinceridade... – Killua balançou a cabeça negativamente decidindo mentir apenas para ver o loiro enrubescer mais uma vez e disse:

- Bom eu amo o Gon, sabe temos um belo relacionamento, eu e ele fazemos amor todas as noites e bom... – Encarou a face surpresa de Kurapika, ele estava parecendo um tomate e sussurrou. – Sabe eu adoro o jeito sensual como ele geme, e também adoro quando grita meu nome. E por assim dizer ele grita muito. Sabe certa vez...

- Continuando... – Falou o loiro pigarreando e interrompendo o amigo, tinha plena noção da cor das suas faces, já que elas ardiam. No fim das contas ele acabara pensando nos gemidos e tudo mais deixando certa parte do seu corpo em um estado irreconhecível afinal nunca ficara daquele jeito. Ele era inocente mesmo.

Foi a vez de Killua encher os copos, ele sabia de que sua consciência o estava deixando para trás, isso justificava a mentirosa história que ele inventara. Pos pouco saque em seu copo e serviu uma grande quantidade a Kurapika...

- No três... Um, dois, três! – Os dois tornaram a beber, o garoto já não sentia o gosto da bebida, mas sua visão ficou um pouco estranha e sua cabeça latejava. – Bom vejamos, hum... Qual será seu desejo se eu disser que estou mentindo? – O loiro nem ponderou e disse rapidamente:

- Algo bem humilhante, igual a sua primeira pergunta! – Os olhos arregalados do garoto, revelavam todo o espanto em escutar aquilo.

- Ah nossa eu me esqueci de perguntar... Droga...

- Espere pela próxima chance! – Tornou o conteúdo da garrafa nos copos, e viu o amigo engolir seco. Ele já estava ficando bêbado e sabia disso. – No três, um, dois, três... – Os dois beberam e dessa vez Killua teve que por a mão na cabeça porque ela parecia arder, mas tinha que se controlar.

- Killua, você não acha que é feio mentir?

- Acho, mas fiz isso quase a minha vida toda... – Pegou a garrafa e despejou o conteúdo no seu copo constatando que a primeira garrafa já fora. Pegou a segunda e encheu o copo de Kurapika. – No três... Um, dois, sete... – Ele bebeu o pouco que havia em seu copo e olhou para o amigo que o encarava com uma gota atrás da cabeça. – O que foi? – Perguntou com alguma alteração na voz.

- Nada, só que você disse sete no lugar de três, mas mesmo assim... – O loiro bebeu enquanto o outro o olhava sem compreender. – Pergunte.

- Ta esperando ficar um velho gagá, para deixar de ser virgem? Quer dizer até lá nenhuma mulher mais vai olhar para você. – A fragrância das camélias açoitava o seu nariz e o do amigo que disse mais carinhosamente que o normal e enrubescendo:

- Quem disse que eu quero uma mulher? Além do mais eu não acho que seja problema ser ou não ser virgem... – Se tocou do que havia dito e arregalou os olhos, droga. Killua era lindo, e ele sabia que a história sobre Gon era mentira. Mas ainda assim por que ele dissera aquilo? Simplesmente não tinha fundamento ou tinha...?

- Oh, oh... Um Kuruta boiola...

- Boiola? Não seja hipócrita... Cada um tem suas preferências e além do mais, o que você tem haver com isso?

- Não estamos discutindo preferências e eu definitivamente não quero ter nada haver com isso! – Olhou para o amigo com a visão turva, mesmo multiplicado e fora de foco ele era lindo. Na verdade ele parecia uma garota, seus olhos claros e cílios longos, os cabelos louros e uma boca de dar inveja. Era perfeito... Para ele! Viu o amigo despejar uma bela quantidade do líquido incolor no seu copo e se desesperou, já estava ficando bêbado. Mesmo assim e sem contar até três bebeu tudo. O Kuruta fez o mesmo, enquanto pensava no orgulho de sua tribo, Killua era só um adolescente desbocado.

- Bom me diga, você se apaixonaria por mim? – Repreendeu-se novamente, estava bêbado ou o que? Não que ele não desejasse fazer aquela pergunta, mas sentia-se idiota e indigno depois dela.

- Nunca! Você é idiota! – O garoto encheu os copos, tinha mentido novamente, claro que se apaixonaria pelo loiro. Se o rubor na sua face não fosse uma reação porque ele estava embriagado, diria que já estava apaixonado. Bebeu, novamente sendo seguido pelo amigo.

- Certo... Agora me diz, o Leorio te parece apetitoso? – Sorriu, não sabia de onde tirara aquela pergunta, mas de algum lugar ela saíra...

- Bom... não, o único que eu acho apetitoso é você. – Killua ficou mais vermelho, mas não respondeu. Enquanto Kurapika pensava qual era seu problema, afinal de contas não sentia os efeitos da bebida, mas parecia que ela estava fazendo efeito. O amigo era apetitoso e não tratava de esconder isso.

Beberam mais duas vezes, onde Killua perguntou sobre a orientação sexual do Kuruta e o Kuruta sobre porque os cabelos do garoto eram grisalhos. Kurapika encheu os copos, sabia que Killua já não raciocinava. Então resolveu perguntar...

- Killua de tudo que você disse até agora o que exatamente era mentira?

- Tudo... Sabe... – Ele iria dizer agora mesmo o que estava sentindo. – A alguns anos atrás quando conheci vocês parei de mentir, eu também não amo o Gon e sim você, me apaixonei facilmente... – Ele soluçou, embriagado. – Por você e eu nasci com esse cabelo, é da mesma cor que o do meu pai... – Mas terminou de falar desabou para o lado.

Preocupado o loiro foi vê-lo e constatou que ele apenas dormia, segurou-o no colo, sua recompensa teria que ficar para outro dia. Foi pagar pelas bebidas e a dona o mirou desconfiadamente, no mesmo momento ele ficou vermelho.

Como qualquer um ela deve ter pensado que ele embebedou o outro para poder fazer algo com ele. Sem receber o troco e com os olhos vermelhos Kurapika saiu do local, mas não sem antes mostrar a mulher sua licença de caçador. Amedrontando-a e impregnando respeito.

Seguiu caminhando até o hotel, já estava quase amanhecendo quando chegou ao local. Pegou o elevador e subiu, entrando na suíte que dividia com Leorio segundos depois, mas após dar dois passos parou assustado. Algo estranho estava acontecendo ali.

Uma fragrância estranha e gemidos cadenciados impregnavam o ar, deixando-o receoso. Correu até a porta do quarto de Leorio que se encontrava entreaberta e viu o amigo junto com Gon, os dois faziam amor como coelhos em época de acasalamento, ou pelo menos foi isso que veio a mente de Kurapika.

- Vamos... Pro meu quarto... – Kurapika olhou vagamente para trás e viu Killua de olhos abertos sorrindo. – Isso é um tanto estranho não é...? – Completou sussurrando.

O loiro deu mais uma olhada rápida quando os amigos desabaram sobre a cama e saiu silenciosamente do quarto. No corredor suspirou pesadamente e ele sabia o motivo, àquela cena o atiçara e uma parte peculiar do seu corpo tornou a ganhar vida. Deixando-o desconfortável.

No quarto do amigo depositou-o carinhosamente na cama enquanto tornava a suspirar antes de perguntar:

- Você sabia?

- Um pouquinho, Leorio foi nos visitar recentemente, desde então as coisas estavam caminhando em direção a isso, não me surpreende. – O louro sorriu, enquanto o amigo permanecia deitado. Sua face ainda estava vermelha, mas ele nem de longe parecia embriagado.

- Está melhor? – O outro assentiu e perguntou abrindo maliciosamente as pernas:

- O que deseja fazer comigo agora? Lembra pode fazer comigo o que quiser... – O loiro enrubesceu... Ele estava recuperado e pela cor dos seus olhos estava no mesmo estado que ele. Excitado.

- Você é caprichoso mesmo, cheio de vontades! – Killua sorriu e assentiu. Kurapika sentou na cama e disse. – Não sei se é certo, talvez isso seja efeito do aroma das camélias.

- Não vai descobrir se não tentar! – O garoto de cabelos grisalhos levantou-se e segurou o loiro pela nuca puxando-o para um beijo sedento com gosto de **saque**. O amigo, ou melhor, amado, nada fez, talvez fosse o seu primeiro beijo.

Kurapika sentia a língua do outro explorar sua boca a procura da sua, mas ele não sabia o que fazer nunca fora beijado. Deixou-se guiar pelo amigo e segundos depois constatou com certa vergonha que estava nu enquanto Killua explorava avidamente sua entrava preparando-o.

- Se quiser desistir é agora! E então? – O loiro negou fazendo o amigo sorrir abertamente, observando-o. Ele era em resumo uma guloseima, talvez mais deliciosa que Sr. Chocorobot, mas ele não queria pensar nisso agora só queria experimentar mais daquele doce, que ninguém jamais provara.

Introduziu-se lentamente na pequena entrada, fazendo o agora amado gritar e arquear de dor. As mãos desesperadas e sem controle de Kurapika seguiram para as costas de Killua. Onde arranhavam e apertavam a carne com força marcando a pele. Se não fosse o treinamento de assassino e para resistir a dor que recebera, provavelmente a corrente na mão do amigo o teria desconcentrado de seu objetivo, mas isso não aconteceu ele apenas parou e sorriu tocando o rosto do loiro e dizendo:

- Me desculpe, mas é dolorido mesmo... Pode usar minhas costas para conter seus impulsos..., mas te peço calma.

Tornou a investir no amigo lentamente enquanto ele segurava-se dolorosamente as suas costas, enquanto gemia de dor.

Passou-se algum tempo, até que Kurapika começou a sentir intensas ondas elétricas passando por todo o corpo e soltou um suspiro agraciado, seguido de gemidos deliciados. Killua vendo as exibições de prazer descaradas do outro começou a investir mais forte e rápido contra ele.

Kurapika estava ficando descontrolado com as investidas volte e meia dolorosas do outro, eram diferentes de tudo que já sentira, embriagavam como vinho, enrolavam e desenrolavam-se como cobras, engolfavam como o calor em noite de frio.

Os dois novos amantes chegaram ao clímax juntos, e o loiro só podia pensar que aquela sensação era a melhor de sua vida. O mais jovem desabou sobre ele e aninhou-se em seu peito dizendo enrubescido:

- Kurapika... Não sei bem como dizer isso, mas eu não me arrependo... Gosto de você...

- Gosta...? – O loiro pos a mão na cabeça dele e o abraçou, tinha que agradecer as camélias do lugar estranho e ao **saque** por terem colaborado com o prazeroso fim daquela noite, mas agora tinha algo mais importante a fazer. – Killua, também gosto de você. – Sentiu-o se aninhar mais ainda e sussurrar:

- Gosta como? – O Kuruta engoliu seco, não sabia como, mas tinha a leve impressão de que não se entregaria a alguém que não amasse.

- Te amo... – Disse bem baixinho, fazendo Killua levantar a cabeça e perguntar:

- O que? Eu não escutei...

- TE AMO! – Berrou o loiro desesperado era bem difícil dizer aquilo apesar de serem só duas palavras.

- Eu também te amo...

E foi assim que eles foram encontrados no outro dia por Gon e Leorio, nus e deitados um sobre o outro.

- Acho que as vozes que escutamos ontem eram deles... – Falou Leorio.

- Hum, pois eu tenho certeza...

- Acho que demos uma idéia a eles! – Respondeu o mais alto rindo, mas ao ver a expressão de indagação de Gon calou-se. – Apesar de tudo você ainda é inocente...

-...-

- Nunca pensei que algo assim aconteceria, o caprichoso e o orgulhoso apaixonados... – Leorio riu e fechou a porta. – Que tal seguirmos o exemplo deles e ficarmos na cama.

- Tem razão eu ainda estou cansado! – Respondeu Gon frustrando Leorio. – Então durma bem.

Sem saber o que dizer ele foi levado até seu quarto por um garoto que diferente dele não tinha segundas intenções...

**FIM**

O.O' Minha primeira fic de HunterxHunter, eu escolhi em especial o shipper KurapikaxKillua, por que a minha fonte de inspiração foi uma imagem dos dois abraçados... -' e minha mente nada casta começou a imaginar coisas, mas eu não quis fazer um lemon muito pesado nem enfatiza-lo...

E por que colocar os dois mais bem controlados do grupo para fazer um jogo de beber?

Porque se eu usasse os outros com certeza ficaria muito obvio que ficaria embriagado primeiro!


End file.
